Super Smash Bros. 4
- 3DS = }} |caption = The boxarts for Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U. |developer = Nintendo |platform = Wii U, Nintendo 3DS |pregame = Super Smash Bros. Brawl|publisher = Nintendo |modes = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |nxtgame = TBA |series = Super Smash Bros. |release = 2014}}Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS/Wii U (also known as Super Smash Bros. 4) is the fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series was first announced at E3 2011. It will be playable on the Wii U and the Nintendo 3DS and both will work together on their respective consoles in some way. It will be released in 2014. Development According to the game's lead developer, Masahiro Sakurai, development on the had not begun at the time of its announcement, and would not begin until the completion of Sakurai's other project, Kid Icarus: Uprising. For the 3DS version, Sakurai wants it to be more of an "individual" and "customizable" experience where, hypothetically, the player could take a customized player and upload it to the Wii U version. He also commented on the possibility that some Capcom character could appear (It is Mega Man) in the next Smash Bros. The big problem, though, comes from the idea of trying to get character from a completely different universe to fit the style that has been dictated by Nintendo's characters in a fighting game." Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS/Wii U is being co-developed by Namco Bandai. New Changes *Many characters have different moves in each direction they face, so they'll be facing the screen more often. With new animations, it may mean their attacks and moves will have new animations. *Damage percent numbers are no longer a fully solid color, they now appear metallic, and pass through green and yellow colors, instead of fading from white to dark red. *The visual affects of attacks' stand out more. They now have bright saturated blurs replacing the previous game's subtle less colorful ones. *The smoke trail effect made by characters taking high knockback have been replaced with a trail of bright light instead of smoke, representing which player will get the KO. *In an interview with Kotaku, Sakurai has stated that the tripping mechanic will not return. No longer will the characters randomly trip in the middle of combat. *Sakurai has stated there will no longer be a story mode, and no cutscenes during single player mode. He didn't give much information on what single-player mode will consist of. *Sakurai also said there will be short movies for introducing new characters, and you can view them without having them unlocked. Characters Veterans *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu *Luigi *Bowser *Pit *Captain Olimar & Pikmin (Alph as an alternate costume) *Princess Peach *Toon Link *Sonic *Marth *Zelda *King Dedede *Lucario *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Sheik *Ike *Zero Suit Samus *Charizard *Captain Falcon *Meta Knight *Wario *Falco *R.O.B. *Dr. Mario *Mr. Game & Watch *Ganondorf *Jigglypuff *Ness *Mewtwo (DLC) *Lucas (DLC) *Roy (DLC) Newcomers *Villager *Mega Man *Wii Fit Trainer *Rosalina with Luma *Little Mac *Greninja *Mii (Mii Fighters) *Palutena *Pac-Man *Lucina *Robin/Female Robin *Shulk *Dark Pit *Duck Hunt *Bowser Jr. (with the Koopalings as alternate costumes) *Ryu (DLC) *Cloud Strife (DLC) *Bayonetta (DLC) Trivia *In this game, Chrom appears during Robin's Final Smash (Pair Up) and during Pit's Palutena's Guidence taunt. *Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, and Roy return in this game since Super Smash Bros. Melee as they weren't playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *This game marks the third time Rosalina is playable in a Mario game. *Wario is now an unlockable character instead of a starter. This makes Wario the only character in the series to go from being a starter character into an unlockable character. **Something similar happens in the Mario Kart series. Even though Wario was already a playable character in the first six Mario Kart games, he must be in unlocked in Mario Kart 7. Wario goes back to being an already unlocked character in Mario Kart 8. *Luigi is now a starter character which is a first for him in the series. External links * http://www.smashbros.com/us Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Wii U games Category:2014 games